


Gardenia

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: “We'll cross that bridge when, and if, we come to it. Besides... the risk factor is invigorating, isn't it?”





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> This is 200% self indulgent. It just is.
> 
> There might be some flecks of dubcon here but I would not personally quantify it that way
> 
> This is sort of messy bc I didnt intend to post it but. Take it.

It happened suddenly, almost too quickly. A brief conversation, knowing eye contact, a fleeting touch on her waist in proposition, and only minutes later she was flat on her back in the barren wasteland of Ishval. Too far from the destruction to smell the blood and decay, too far from camp to be stumbled upon, but close enough to draw attention... if she screamed. But she wouldn't. She hadn't denied him after all.  
 

Her uniform pants had been long discarded, jacket opened and undershirt hiked up. Her shoulder length silver hair contrasted the dark ground and when she moved her head back to center herself she felt her glasses slip off her face and onto the ground. She winced from the distinct bite marks blossoming in her neck and shoulder.  
 

"N-not so many..." Her hands pushed against the other state alchemist's narrow shoulders, touching the white of his tank top occasionally. Her legs were hooked over his hips as he leaned down over her, the heat of her sex pressed firmly against him. She could feel his arousal through his pants and her underwear, a hot hardness that almost seemed to throb with desire. He licked a long stripe up her neck then pulled away.

 

"What's wrong, Major De Haven?" Kimblee traced a pale finger against the red bites left on her neck, his voice was low and sultry. "You don't want people to know? I was under the impression you might be a bit of a show off."

 

No answer. He would catch a lie easily. The truth was... he was right. If someone saw and knew what she'd done, what he had done, that of all people she chose him to do it to her... she simply swallowed hard.  
 

"That's what I thought."

 

But he didn't return to her throat. He leaned back and admired her underwear, tracing his index finger from her navel down to rest right above her clothed clit. He chuckled lightly to himself.

 

"Cute." He said simply, and smiled warmly at her. "Were you hoping to impress me?"

 

"If I had known I would be doing this I might have worn something more modest." She looked away from him in embarrassment but was forced back when the hand from her groin shot back up to grab her jaw and force eye contact.

 

"Are you playing coy?" In this moment there was a genuine pang of fear and perhaps regret in her heart as his cold blue eyes locked onto hers. Would he fuck her then kill her? Here in the middle of nowhere? What a terrible way to go. She blinked nervously and he let go of her jaw and barked a laugh, sounding genuinely mirthful. "You really are easy to toy with."

 

There was a moment of silence between them as she recognized this was Kimblee's uniquely characteristic teasing, realized he was playing with her. His idea of lighthearted fun almost made her roll her eyes but she tried not to draw his ire if he did become annoyed.

 

He slipped his hands under her legs and brought them from his hips to his shoulders, her back bent more severely. His fingers traced up and down her thighs before hooking her panties with his thumb to pull them aside. The cool desert air felt even colder against her wet heat and she whimpered beneath him, a sound he seemed to approve of as the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk.

 

The angle left a small view of his intentions, but no sight was needed when she felt him lick a long stripe up her core and flick over her clit, she stifled a moan in her throat.

 

"You can let go a little bit." He teased, pushing forward again to lap more directly, closing his mouth around her clit to swirl his tongue around it expertly. This was all new, excitingly new, and a heat started to pool in her stomach, mounting higher every second. He pulled away to readjust her bent legs back over his hips, her underwear sliding back into place.

 

"That's it?"

 

He laughed at her.

 

"I could certainly do that all night, but I think I'd rather save it for another time." Another time? Kimblee was already promising a long term engagement... how scandalous.

   
He leaned back over her, his long hooked nose pressed against hers. He said nothing, but the glossy look in his eyes was enough.

 

She could feel his crotch against hers, slowly grinding against her. If she hadn't been wet already, she certainly would have been now.

 

Of his hands splayed on either side of her, one slipped between them to pull her panties aside again and trace around her entrance, coating his cool, thin fingers in slick. He slowly pushed one in and she made a noise, pressing her forehead up against his. He seemed rather enthralled by it, his finger curling as he pushed it in and out. He started to push in a second, slowly and looked thoughtful when he'd gotten it in and earned another sound.

 

"How often do you do this?" He asked suddenly. She swallowed the saliva pooling in her mouth.

 

"On my own...? Maybe... once a week."

   
"And with a partner?"

 

"I don't make a habit of being intimate with just anyone..."  
 

"I see- so then, I'm special?" He inquired with a scissor of his fingers, the word 'special' seemed to drip from his lips slowly and sweetly like molasses.  
 

"S-sure... you could say that." She looked away, from his eyes, then back again. Of course, Kimblee was expertly observant. He'd already figured it out.

 

"Special enough that you would..." He paused as he pulled his fingers out almost all the way, then pushed back in. "...give your first time to me so easily?" He smirked knowingly.

 

This wasn't exactly the ideal situation she had envisioned but, the unceremoniousness of it almost made it more enticing.

 

"The concept of virginity is flawed... will you consider me impure after?" She hadn't taken him for a misogynist, but men were always unpredictably disgusting.  
 

"On the contrary, I think I'd rather enjoy witnessing your intimate progression... firsthand." The last word fell off his lips as he twisted his wrist to nudge his palm against her clit, the sun on the array felt electrical against her flesh.

   
He was truly proposing a consistent relationship, perhaps something official? They could worry about the details later. For now, there were more pressing matters at hand- like the pressing of his clothed erection against her inner thigh. His fingers pulled out slowly and she felt terribly empty when they were extracted. She couldn't be sure, given how dark it was, but she swore she saw him lick them clean after.

 

"That's fine... you can watch whatever you'd like. But I don't really want to spend the entire night here in the dirt...” Why couldn't he have taken her back to his tent to do this? Less worry of being found out, more clean...  
 

“Now now, don't be so hasty.” He adjusted slightly and she felt his thighs move under her lower back as he reached in front. It was dark, almost too dark to see, but she could hear the distinct mental clink of the uniform belt coming undone, the sound of the zipper pulling down, the small shuffle of fabric being adjusted. He didn't seem terribly concerned with matching her exposure; typical. She would have chastised him for it, but cared considerably less when she felt her panties pulled aside again and the length of his cock against her heat. He moved his hips slightly, slowly dragging it back and forth to gather whatever natural lubrication he could- how thoughtful.  
 

The intimacy was overwhelming and dizzying, she felt like she was drowning in pheromones and lust, she absentmindedly reached out and Kimblee grabbed her wrist gently.

   
“Are you going to ask me to stop?” He asked, his tone curious but uncharacteristically gentle. She shook her head, and was surprised when he seemed to understand, or even see her in the dark of their private location. She sat up slightly as he moved her hand down to rest on his cock, the head pressing into her palm. In the dark she'd nearly forgotten just how close they were, his face now only inches from hers. Her heart pounded as she felt him twitch against her hand, moving it slightly and smearing precum over her palm. He exhaled deeply and the sound made her lightheaded. “I suppose this is the first time you've ever touched one then.”

 

“Yeah...” Her fingertips grazed over the sensitive corona then closed around him to squeeze. This time he didn't make a noise, but from the almost eerie silence she presumed he was holding his breath. It was almost too quiet. His cock felt hot and erotic in her hand and she felt a sudden desperation to have it deep inside her. She let go and laid back again, swallowing hard when she felt him prod against her entrance.

 

“It'll probably hurt at first, but you'll get used to it.” He said, placing his palms flat to the ground next to either of her hips.

 

She cried out when he pushed in slowly- agonizingly slow, and felt his cool hand clasp over her mouth roughly; her lips felt tingly from the occasional alchemic jolt from his transmutation circle. He leaned it close enough for his lips to gently brush against her ear, one of his characteristic antennae-like locks of hair brushed her cheek.

 

"Shh, quiet down. You wouldn't want anyone to hear you, would you?"

 

His other palm pressed flat on the ground near her shoulder now and out of her peripheral she watched the tendons on his slender hands flex lightly. He was kind enough to let her adjust, the pain was not unbearable, but unfamiliar. She tried to focus on other things, the skin to skin sensation against her thighs that abruptly turned into the distinctive feeling of military standard pants. She felt terribly exposed compared to him, who had only bothered to nudge the waistline of his pants low enough. She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt him twitch inside her, he exhaled.  
 

"I think you're probably accustomed now..." He tested his theory by moving only slightly, and she was reminded of the distinctive heat, the thrilling stretch of having him inside her. She made a muffled noise against his hand and he raised an eyebrow. "Tsk tsk, don't be so loud. Remember..." He leaned over to look at her directly. "If someone finds out, we could both get in trouble."  
 

He waited a moment before pulling out almost completely, then pushing back in. It felt strange and violating, but exciting as well. If it were anyone else she might have hated it. But knowing that was Kimblee, the crimson lotus alchemist, of all people... made it okay. Made it more than okay. He could do absolutely any to her and it would be welcomed.  
 

His slow movements were welcomed at first, he was terribly conscientious. If nothing else, he was a prideful man, and if she'd determined he was a bad lay her first time, she may elect not to come back... and he couldn't have that. But it wasn't long before it became too slow, too deliberate. Tantric though it was, there was a desperation that she craved, and raw emotion to match the situation she was in: giving her virginity to a shameless murderer on the battlefield of horrible genocide. It demanded something terribly raw. She tried to move her hips against him and he seemed to understand. Kimblee laughed lowly.  
 

“I take it you're more that situated now-” He moved the palm on the ground to her shoulder, pinning her to the dirt, his other still clasped over her mouth tightly. “-which means I don't have to hold back anymore, right?” But of course she couldn't answer even if he was wrong (which he wasn't).

 

She tried to tell him it was fine, he could go faster or harder, but it was all muffled noise.

 

“I'll take that as a yes.” Kimblee's tone was sly and sensual, but she had no time to focus on it, or worry about the implication of his actions, as he began to move very suddenly. Her body was rocked by the sudden change from slow and sweet to fast and hard, and she felt him hold little regard for her limit as his rather powerful thrusts pushed firmly against her cervix with each rock of his hips.  
 

It was pleasurable, but she craved something more, moving a hand down to ghost over her clit when his right hand moved from her shoulder to swat her hand away almost aggressively. She would have protested if he hadn't moved to slowly start rubbing circles around her clit himself. She rolled her eyes; it was clear he wanted all of her pleasure to come from him alone, for her to associate pleasure with him alone. Boys are so egotistical.  
 

His motives notwithstanding, her pleasure was mounting fast. The feeling of his active and rough penetration, his fingers dancing over her clit, the occasional lick or kiss he would drag along her neck, the low but lascivious sounds he made against her ear- it was overwhelming and fantastic. She balanced on the precipice of climax for moments, edging against the ledge frustratingly close, until she felt an almost dangerously good vibration reverberate from his palms- alchemical electricity wove through her body and toppled her into the depths of orgasm. Every nerve firing off, her synapses were alive with pleasure and she gave a long moan into his palm. Kimblee watched her with deep and genuine enthrallment.

 

She felt her walls clench around him, and he seemed determined to finish before she became too overstimulated. Of course, his palm pressed firmer still against her mouth and his other hand moved to grip her waist firmly, he couldn't hear her as she tried to tell him she wasn't on any sort of contraception. He didn't seem to be paying attention, she could only hear small phrases as he spoke to her between quiet gasps or moans about how good it felt, about how close he was, she almost moved to tap his shoulder but his sudden shift into somehow even faster and even harder thrusts made her grip onto his back instead.  
 

She didn't have time to speak when he pulled his hand off her mouth, as he swiftly replace it with his own, muttering something indecipherable against her parted lips before pushing his tongue past them to curl around hers. It almost completely distracted her from the more erratic buck of his hips and then the hot, hot wetness released inside her as his orgasm washed over him, painting thick ropes over her walls. He moaned against her mouth with little regard for his volume; who was being too noisy now?

 

When he did finally pull away from her lips, a gossamer string of saliva connected them until he swiped his tongue over his lips and broke it.

 

“You... you didn't give me time to say... you should pull out...” She panted, her heartbeat slowing. “What if I get pregnant, are you going to be responsible?'  
 

He rolled his shoulders in a shrug, as he leaned back to pull out now. She shivered at the feeling of semen dripping down her body. It was exciting. 

 

“We'll cross that bridge when, and if, we come to it. Besides... the risk factor is invigorating, isn't it?”


End file.
